TRULY REAL - give them the freedom to live
by anayaj
Summary: Let them live.. please do not bond them... they do it out of compulsion as they have no choice.. they are innocent.. you want the world to be a better place then correct the present


**Kehtein hain humara bharat bohut aage badh chukka hai…. Bohut taraki kar chuki hai… par main nahin manti…. Abhi bhi dekha jaye toh garibi, bal mazduri, baal vivah, brashtachar aur bohut kuch samaj mein pal rahi hai..**

This is my story for Daya's Girl's challenge – TRULY REAL…

Yesterday while remembering about my childhood and all those lovely days I happened to ponder on the children who never got to enjoy theirs…

JACK AND JILL WENT UP THE HILL TO FETCH A PAIL OF WATER- one's destiny another's rhyme

…

…

…

The beureu which was usually lively seemed to be quite today.. all the officers were gloomy.. Freedy and Pankaj even didn't seem to be interested to crack jokes today.. ACP enters..

ACP: Kya hua hai aaj? Sab ke chehre itne utre hue kyun hain?

Abhijeet: sir aap meeting ke liye delhi gaye the 3 din ke liye uske bhad ek case report hua tha… uss case ne sabko bohut ghera sadma diya hai..

ACP: aisa khonsa case tha bhai jisne mere sheron ko bhi hila diya?

Daya: sir child labour aur child trafficking ki case thi.

Abhijeet: sir janwaron se bhi batar the who log.. koi aise masoom bachon ke sath aisa karta hai bhala?

Pankaj: sir mere toh ansu nikal aye unn bachhon ki aisi halat dekhkar..

Purvi: mhujhe toh jaise har bacche mein mera hi chehra nazar ata tha… Shaid meri bachpan ki kuch saal aise hi the.(sighs)

ACP: mhujhe iss case ke bareme detail mein batao..

 **Flashback – 3 days back**

One man enters the bureau: salam saab.

Abhijeet: kya khabar hai mangu?

Mangu: saab pata chala hai ki boravali ke kisse gowdown mein gadbad ho rahi hai..

Abhijeet: khabar pakki hai..

Just then a lady comes running in: sir pls meri bacchi ko bachalijye.. please sir and she weeps.

Shreya: dekhye sambhaliye apne apko aur hume detail mein bataye kya hua hai (handing to her a glass of water and making her sit..)

Lady: Sir meri beti 4 saal pehle kidnap hui thi… aaj meine use bolenath mandir ke bahr dekha tha bhik mangte hue… isse pehle mein uss tak pahunch pati who wahan se gayab hogayi..

Sachin: 4 saal pehle aur app hume abh batarahi hain.

Lady: sir mhuje dhamki milli thi ki maine police ko inform kiya toh meri beti ki laash bhejdenge.. uske 2 mahine baad jab kuch pata nahin chala toh maine police ko inform kiya tha par koi fayda nahin hua… uske baad toh jaise maine umeed hi chod di… itne saalon baad aaj jake ek asha ki kiran nazar ayi par who bhi (and she starts sobbing)

Abhijeet: aap fikar mat kijye.. hum apni jee jaan laga denge apki beti tak pohuchne ki.

After that the cid team is divided into two one team headed by Abhijeeet will work on the information provided by his Khabri while the other team headed by Daya will work on the child's case..

As per the planning they stared their investigation… Abhijeet's team went to raid the godown but it was abondened.. fortunately they find a lot of clues in the godown..

Daya's team started collecting information about the child and tracing her..

 **Next scene – Forensic lab**

Dr. Salunke: Abhijeet yeh tum kya utha laye ho?

Abhijeet: kya matlab hai apka?

Dr. salunke: yeh dekho yeh jo tum lye ho yeh ho yeh khoon hai aur

Dr. Tarika: aur yeh khoon ek insane ka nahin hai.. bohut sare logonki hai.. aur who bhi bacchon ki.

Purvi: kya!

Dr. Salunke:haan, aur yeh cigratte ke upar se thoook joh mile hai, DNA testing ke liye bheji hai.

They managed to gather quite a lot of information about their respective cases after one and a half day's tiring work.. this investigation led them to a godown on the outskirts of the city.. Daya's team reached first

Daya: sambhal ke.. ek bacchi bhi hai andar.. kuch hona nahin chahiye..

Just then Abhijeet's team also arrives at that same spot.

Pankaj: sir who dekho sachin sir ki gaddi

Daya: Abhijeet, tum log bhi yahan?

Abhijeet: yeh dono cases ek hi hain.. yeh jaise dikhta hai waisa hai hi nahin.. bohut bacchon ki jaan khatre mein hain… jaldi chalo..

They enter and nab the culprits one by one… the Scene that they see inside shocks them.. there are children making crackers and some in very bad condition

The officers manage to get them to coffess their crime.. they confessed that they kidnap children and make them beg and also use them as workers in making crackers and they also sell some children abroad for money..

Flashback ends and all officers have tears in their eyes

ACP: himmat se kaam lo.. in gunegaron ka unki saaza miljayegi..

..

Purvi: mhujhe ek aur bacchi ki yaad ayagayi… kuch kaam ke wajah se mhuje RTO jana pada.. aur wahin seediyon pe ek bachi 6-7 saal ki hogi bhik mang rahi thi.. uske pass ek chotta bacha bhi tha.. log use baga rahe the.. jab tak mein uske pass pohunchi who wahan nahin thi.. Ghar lotthe waqt meine use sadak ke kinare kacra utate dekha… socha dekhlun ki whokya kar rahi hai.. uska peecha karne par pata chala ki woh scrap bhejkar apne bhai ke liye kuch khaana karidti thi..

FLASHBACK

Purvi goes to her with something to eat

Purvi: bacchi app yeh kaam kyun kar rahi ho?

Girl: didi.. mera bhai bhuka na rahe toh.. issiliye.

Purvi: Apko school jane ki iccha nahin hoti?

Girl: hoti hai na didi .. agar main school jaungi tho mer bhai ka kyal khon rakega.. hume khilaiga-pilaiga khon?

Purvi: apke mummy- papa kahan hai?

Girl: pata nahin.. didi ek bat bolun?

Purvi: haan bolo na

Girl: kya aap yahan roz aa sakti hai.. mhujhe aisa khaana roz milega?

Purvi: pehle ek kaam Karen.. apko aur apke bhai ko ek acchi si ghar mein bhejen rehne ko.

Girl: sacchi?/

Purvi: haan

Flashbach ends

Purvi: uske baad meine unhe orphanage school mein dala aur main, shreya aur tarika kabhi khabar use milne jate hain.

ACP: yeh bohut accha kaam kiya tumne..

Sachin: pata nahin logonko kya hota hain? Itne choote bacchon se koi kaam karwata hain bhala..

ACP: Sachin aise bohut sare bacchen hain jinhe apni bachpan ki khushi nahin miltii… jinke kanddon par school ka basta nahin balkki bar bari bori hoti hai… ime se kuch bacchon ki madat bhi kar payi hai CID par bohut sare bacche abhi bi iss daldal mein hain…. Chalo aaj ek shapath lete hain ki kabhi bhi aisse Bacchon ko balmazdur karte dekhe toh unki madat zarur karenge.. unhe aachi jeevan dene ki puri khoshish karenge..

All: hum shapath lete hain..ki baal mazduri ko iss samaj se mitwake hi rahenge.

Ohhhh … ahhhh…..

Thehri thehri si zindagi

Khoti khoyi si hai khushi

Sehma sehma sa chehra hai

Dhundla dhundla sa bachpan hai

Pyari pyari nigaho mein pariyo ke nazare hone the

Par tanha anderi raato mein kyun gamm ke badal chhaye hai

Khamoshi ko she kar jaise chidiya sab kuch sun rahi

Aur behti hawao mein jaise koi titli beh kar ghum gayi

Udta hua parinda jaise toofano mein ulaj gaya

Kagaz kit hi kashtiya wo ab kagaz bhi galne laga

Thehri thehri si zindagi

Khoti khoyi si hai khushi

Nazuk si inn hatheliyo mein patar jaisa bojh hai

Bandh si chuppi mein chupi ek muskurahat kaid hai

Dekhta jab hum umar ko khelta aur nachta

Sochta kyun mein bhala hoon iss jagah aur who wahan

Thehri thehri si zindagi (si zindagi)

Khoti khoyi si hai khushi (si hai khushi)

Phoolo se pehle ki kaliya angan mein na khil rahi

Sawan barsa hai phir bhi murjaane lagi hai har kali

Thehri thehri si zindagi

Khoti khoyi si hai khushi

Sehma sehma sa chehra hai

Dhundla dhundla sa bachpan hai

Here is a message to all my ff readers..Statistic says 1 out of every 6 children is a labourer… There are industries and individuals, who employee young innocent children…They put them to work under grueling circumstances. They make children carry load even heavier than their own body weight… Where are those " Child Labor Laws" WE speak of? The future of the nation struggling for their present…We know Everything but we stay calm Are we humans? Act now…The price of a child? Be the solution. Education the right response to child labour Each one Teach one. If we Don't stand for children then we don't stand for much See beyond and think how one could take the responsibility. If these kids are the future Develop them into strong pillars that supports the very existence of our nation

please try your best to help children out of this childlabour to the beat you can.. if not personally. Then you can always contact the childline help by simply dialing 1098 or any NGO and they would be there to help that child.. let us also promise to work towards eradicating child labour

Here is a song by Michael Jackson that always leaves a deep impact on me..

There's A Place In  
Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could  
Be Much  
Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need  
To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow

There Are Ways  
To Get There  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

If You Want To Know Why  
There's A Love That  
Cannot Lie  
Love Is Strong  
It Only Cares For  
Joyful Giving  
If We Try  
We Shall See  
In This Bliss  
We Cannot Feel  
Fear Or Dread  
We Stop Existing And  
Start Living

Then It Feels That Always  
Love's Enough For  
Us Growing  
So Make A Better World  
Make A Better World...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

And The Dream We Were  
Conceived In  
Will Reveal A Joyful Face  
And The World We  
Once Believed In  
Will Shine Again In Grace  
Then Why Do We Keep  
Strangling Life  
Wound This Earth  
Crucify Its Soul  
Though It's Plain To See  
This World Is Heavenly  
Be God's Glow

We Could Fly So High  
Let Our Spirits Never Die  
In My Heart  
I Feel You Are All  
My Brothers  
Create A World With  
No Fear  
Together We'll Cry  
Happy Tears  
See The Nations Turn  
Their Swords  
Into Plowshares

We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me  
You And For Me

Heal the world we live in, save it for our children  
Heal the world we live in, save it for our children  
Heal the world we live in, save it for our children  
Heal the world we live in, save it for our children

 **AN- Thank you for reading it**

 **Pls do review**


End file.
